


The Other Half Of Me

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Chris, Alpha Jared, Beta Chad, Dom Jared, F/M, Jared is 20, Jensen is 17, M/M, Omega Jensen, Pack Dynamics, Pining Jared, Sub Jensen, school or collage stuff i don't understand cos i'm british, seriously can you help me?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 10:50:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1507820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the thousandth time that day Jared decided Jensen was beautiful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Other Half Of Me

For the thousandth time Jared decided that Jensen Ackles was the most beautiful creature on the planet.

The omega’s eyes were impossibly green, and widened upon meeting Jared’s. His pale skin flushed from being in the presence of so many alphas. The omega’s plump lips were swollen from his nervous chewing. His slim, muscular frame would fit perfectly into Jared’s- like two pieces of a puzzle. That is, they would, if Chris would keep his paws to himself. 

“Yo, Jared, stop drooling over Jenny- you know Josh’ll smash you up, pack alpha or not,” 

“Shut up Chad.”

“Jus’ trying to protect your pretty face!” Chad grinned into his beer bottle, sparking eyes peering across the table at his friend, he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

“Like you said, pack alpha! He wouldn't even try.” 

Megan swung herself round to face Jared.

“Hey dipwod!” a flattened hand made contact with the back of Jared’s head. “I might just challenge you for that place!” 

“C’mon Meg- would you really steal Jensen’s role of pack bitch! Mack might cry” Chad grinned at the glowering siblings “It seems I have to run before Cap’n alpha rips me to shreds,”

“Yeah! You better run!” Jared called to Chad’s retreating form. 

Meg nudged her older brother. “So?” 

“So what?”

“You gonna ask? Pack meeting, he literally can’t say no!”

“But he has Chris,” Meg audibly groaned, her hand groping her face.

“Chris is his best friend- not his mate- Chad got him occupied anyway.”

Jared, who had been taking a gulp of water, immediately choked at the news - and his baby sister’s tone. 

“What?” He choked out.

“Chris and Chad- together, you didn’t know? Jesus, Jared! You’re supposed to be pack alpha! You should know this shit!”

“Ha! So you admit I’ll be alpha,” 

Groaning, Meg pushed her brother to the ground.

“You’re an idiot,”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, more chapters soon!


End file.
